


An Earl's Request

by XxSamxx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSamxx/pseuds/XxSamxx
Summary: Vincent always gets what he wants.





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, I don't even know why I'm writing this. please forgive me if its to awful. 
> 
> (Edited)

 

Vincent didn’t like it when things didn’t turn out the way he wanted, he was used to getting anything he desired, so when he couldn’t grasp the attention of the man with hip length silver hair, he was quite Frustrated. “You know Vincent, you should be more careful in what you say. ” said the man laughing as he made his way into the office and sat down next to Claudia, Vincent mother. That’s what ticked Vincent off the most; Undertaker never took him seriously.   

 

Undertaker was his mother informant; God knows what kind of work his mother had to have a mortician as her informant. He’d spent his childhood admiring the pale man, always fascinated by the dark aura around him; Undertaker would always tell him creepy 'bedtime stories' when he was about go to bed, in which Claudia would always scold the man. Vincent was now sixteen and quite the looker, yet the mortician never aged, at least not the lower half of his face.

 

 “Well, Undertaker, would you mind I telling me why you are laughing at my son,” Claudia asked with a sly smile.

 

 “Well, you see-

 

 “Don’t” Vincent interrupted in a small voice and gulped as his mother turned to look at him and how slowly her stare turned into a glare.

 

 He was risking his life in the hands of a real punishment, but it was better to interrupt Undertaker then to let him tell his mother what he had done minutes before.

 

 “Please no” he continued, his mother cleared her throat and changed her voice with one full of authority.

 

 “Vincent, go to your room. We will speak of this matter later.” Vincent just stared at Undertaker with pleading eyes.

Undertaker just sighed and spoke up “Claudia there’s no need to punish the boy, he just told me I was getting too old” Vincent sighed with relief at Undertaker’s lie " he is right, but I don’t see any laughing matter at that” Claudia stated with a calm voice.

 

“You know I find humor in anything” continued Undertaker with a sly smile.

 

 “Yes of course. Anyhow Vincent, go to your room and rest, I have something to talk about with Undertaker.”

 

 “Yes, mother.”

 

 Vincent obeyed and headed to his room, he laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His plans to get to see the upper face of Undertaker's face were all failures, he had threatened him of sabotaging his workplace this time, thinking the other man would finally oblige, but sadly it didn't.

 

“I’ll just have to try harder” he stated as he drifted away into sleep.

 

He awoke to the sound of knocking on his door and a muffled "Can I come in?" he recognized the voice as Undertaker's, he got off his bed and opened the door to reveal a grinning pale face.

 

"Hi~~" said the man as he made his way inside the room and pushed Vincent aside to close the door making sure to lock it.

 

"Are you here to make fun of me Taker?" he asked with a small knot on his eyebrows.

 

"Don't do that, you'll get old quickly and lose that pretty face so soon." he smiled.

Vincent blushed at being called pretty. "and no, I'm not here to make fun of you, I"m here to know why do you dedicate your life in lifting my hair" he finished off with a small smile.

 

"Well, you have been working with my family for quite a time, I think I deserve to know your real face and why should we trust someone who doesn't reveal himself completely." he said with a firm voice.

 

Undertaker's smile changed into a straight line; he then proceeded to walk towards Vincent and grabbed the neck of his sleepwear pulling him close his face.

 Vincent could feel the other's breath on him, and he was pretty sure his heart stopped beating.

 "You being a conceited little brat won't help in your family's business, it's about time someone teaches you a lesson" Vincent just stared backed with a struggling look on his face, he quickly decide what to do while Undertaker was talking, it was now or never. He placed both his hands on the man's face and with a quick motion lifted the gray bangs. He stared back at the man with wide eyes and mouth agape if Undertaker had called him pretty before Vincent was sure that this was ultimate beauty.

 

Undertaker loosened his grip on the boy's clothes and stepped back giving a dark smile afterwards.

 "Of course, Vincent get's what he wants right?" he laughed, but his laughter lacked humor "Now what boy? are you finally going to stop bothering me while I'm trying to drink my tea?" he said with one of his usual grins.

 

Vincent was mesmerized by the face he just saw and couldn't seem to talk back "how?" he just asked.

 

"How what my dear?" Undertaker answered with a smile

 

"How are you still so young and so bea-" Vincent stopped himself before he could say the word, a small blush creeping at his cheeks

 

"that's for me to know and you to find out my dear" Undertaker giggled and headed towards the door "well hope you have a goodnight, young Earl." Undertaker said while lifting up his bangs and winking at him, then stepped out the room and closed the door. Vincent wasn't capable of moving and stayed there for minutes until he finally laid down his bed and sighed.

 

He couldn't sleep that night.

 

 

 

Two weeks had passed, and he hadn't seen the cause of his insomnia at night, needless to say, Vincent was quite upset and thought if he had crossed the line by seeing the others face without his permission. He headed towards the office where his mother had called him to discuss of an important matter, "Vincent pack your belongings, starting tomorrow you'll be attending Weston College" his mother informed him, he frowned "Mother shouldn't you ask if I want to participate?"

 

"It's already been decided, it's for your own good Vincent, please just this once obey your Mother." she said with a soft frown of her own.

 

Vincent sighed "yes of course." he was leaving the house grew up in; the house where he had learned so many things, the house where he met the most beautiful man on earth.

  Realization kicked knowing he wouldn't be able to a counter the man now, groaning he made his way to his room to pack his bags.

 

 

 

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months and months eventually turned into years. Vincent was now 19, he had learned certain things of his romantic interests and had experienced some of it with a boy named Diederich, the poor fool had fallen head over heels for him, not knowing Vincent had been dreaming of a man with silver hair and stunning eyes.

 

"why do you always seem so distinct when we're together." Diederich asked while placing kisses on his shoulder.

 

"Just thinking about beauty" he would always answer and would always turn his head to kiss Diederich, his statement was true, but he knew Diederich wouldn't like the kind of beauty he was thinking about.

 

Finally, the time had come to return home. He was content to go back to see his family and a certain someone with well-hidden beauty. He packed his belongings, said goodbye to his friends and made Diederich promise to visit him.

 

He would be lying if he weren't excited, knowing he would finally be able to see the man who haunted his dreams.

 

 Things didn’t turn out the way he wanted when he arrived home; his Mother had died a day before his return in her sleep. He had arrived just in time for her wake. He cried silently at the funeral and hugged his sister tighter every time she’d let out whimpers. A few hours later He had ordered Tanaka to take Francis home, and he stayed until all the dirt filled the hole.

 

“Poor thing, came back only to find out his mother died” he heard a group of gossiping old ladies.

 

 But he didn’t have the strength to make them stop. “You know ladies, it quite rude to be murmuring in this delicate matter, please leave if you don’t have any business with the Earl.”

He heard a familiar voice speak with annoyance; he turned around to see the ladies instantly stand up and leave, he set his eyes on the man who had captured all of his thoughts ever since he had revealed his face, the lower half of his face still seemed to be the same.

 

 “Undertaker.” he said in a soft voice and a small smile formed on the funeral director’s face

 

 “Hello young Earl, oh my you have grown so much.”

 

 “Thank you for organizing the funeral.”

 

 “It's my obligation to do so.”

 

Vincent turned around to stare at his mother’s grave ‘forgive me mother; I couldn’t be there for you’ he thought as he let out a quiet sob.

 

   “You should head home; it’s getting late” Undertaker stated.

 

 “yes, you’re right” Vincent replied in a hoarse voice.

 

 This should have never happened, and he hated himself for not coming back sooner.

 

“Don’t be so harsh on yourself boy; she wouldn’t have liked that”

 

 “I know, just feel exhausted. Tomorrow is the day I start as the head of the Phantomhive” Vincent sighed

 

 “I am aware, and I’ll always be at your service my lord” Undertaker stated as he bowed “now head home and rest”.

 

 And so, he did.

 

 

 

Two months had passed since the parting of his mother and work was all he had done. Being the Queens watchdog wasn’t easy, he had seen from settled cases to gruesome ones. Of course, it had it's good side too, as the visits from a particular mortician, he had been so happy knowing the man would now be looking for him instead of his mother. He was finishing paperwork when he heard the door open; he glanced up to see who had entered, to only see emptiness, he sighed and made a mental note to tell Tanaka to check the lock on his office.

 

 “Hello, young Earl.”

 

a voice whispered in Vincent's ear, making him jump as high as a cat and land on the floor with a loud thud only to see Undertaker bending over in laughter.

 

 “Heavens to Betsy, you almost killed me” Vincent started breathing heavily

 

 “ Sorry my dear lord, I saw the opportunity and took it” Undertaker said while giggling and offered his hand to Vincent “I’ve got the information you asked me for.”

 

 Vincent took the hand and stood up, he fixed his suite and sat on his chair while Undertaker sat at the corner of his desk crossing his legs.

 

 “And? What have you discovered?” he asked

 

“the woman that was killed was no saint. Apparently, she had messed with the wrong people, and they decided to take care of her by putting poison in her food. These people are apparently holding a gathering tomorrow afternoon; I think you should go.”

 

 Vincent nodded satisfied with the information “would you come with me?” Vincent said while writing down this information onto paper. He stood up and made his way to face Undertaker. “If you want, but we should go undercover.” Undertaker answered

 

“why do you hide it?” Vincent asked suddenly, Which made the mortician frown

 

“Your face, why do you hide it?” he insisted feeling the need to know why someone so beautiful found it necessary to hide his face.

 

 “My lord this has nothing to do with anything” Undertaker sighed

 

 “Oh but I already showed my face to you” Undertaker remembered the day the young man was brave enough to lift up his hair and smiled at his doings.

 

 “Yes.” Vincent said more to himself than to Undertaker.He turned around and returned to their previous conversation “Very well if we need to disguise ourselves, what do you suggest?”

 

 “I was thinking a couple” he giggled

 

 “Pardon?” Vincent said, thinking he had heard wrong.

 

“Yes, a couple; someone must dress like a young lady though” Undertaker stated while grinning “And since you are the shortest here, I guess we have no other option” he finished with a loud laugh

 

 “For heaven’s sakes, Undertaker you know I can’t do that, I’ll put the Phantomhive's name in shame.” Vincent said with a knot on his eyebrows.

 

"Don't do that with your face; you'll look old pretty soon if you keep it up" Undertaker remind him.

 

 Vincent smiled remembering the day Undertaker said the same thing was the day he decided how he would get this man to be his. 

 

An idea popped up his head.

 

 “You, know you I’m not the one with the long hair and beautiful face, and I’m sure people would surely recognize me, but you; everyone’s afraid of even entering your shop because of the service.” he said grinning and turning back to see the mortician frown again.

 

 “Don’t tell me old little Taker is afraid of wearing stockings and a dress?”

 

“I’m too lanky to be a lady” Undertaker pouted “I’m going be quite an ugly one too.” Undertaker whined with a pout

 

 “Nonsense, it's decided, I’ll have Francis order a dress for you.”

 

“I haven’t agreed just yet earl” he groaned

 

 “that doesn’t mean you won’t accept. ”

 

 Undertaker sighed and gave in “fine I’ll do it.” he said with a frown

 

“But with one condition” the mortician smiled appeared again

 

“What is it?” Vincent said, ready to accept any terms.

 

“You’ll have to treat me to a nice meal” Undertaker giggled

 

“Of course, anything for my lovely wife” Vincent smirked.

 

He was looking forward to seeing the other man dolled up and was happy he accepted. But of course he would agree; after all, Vincent always gets what he wants.

 


	2. Final Chapter

“Isn’t the corset a bit too much.” said Undertaker as he felt his waist being tightened by a young maid, he was currently holding himself up against the wall of Vincent’s office, his hands supporting his weight and his head hanging low in-between them.

Vincent had been seated in his office chair leaned back, he looked at Undertaker with a weird glint in his eyes throughout the whole process of his transformation. “Of course, not, you wouldn’t be a complete lady if you didn’t wear one,” said Vincent with a smirk which earned a grunt from Undertaker. “You’re quite evil my lord” Undertaker winced when the maid pulled the corset once more to make it secure. He felt like his insides were rubbing against themselves while the girl pulled the corset tighter.

Vincent winked at him and stood up “Anyways after you finished getting ready we’ll discuss the plan” Vincent said as he headed to the door.

Vincent couldn’t deny his excitement of seeing the mysterious, beautiful man in women’s attire; he was even more enthusiastic to know he would finally see the man’s face again, he headed to the library to spend some time while Undertaker was getting dressed. He was sure no would recognize him if he were dressed as a lady, no one had seen the man’s face before, only Vincent, and that made him feel a tad special. Vincent grabbed a book and sat down on the sofa, after a what seemed like ages of reading; he drifted away into sleep.

He woke up to a light shake on his shoulders, he jolted and blinked twice before he finally opened his eyes.

His jaw dropped after he saw the man in front of him, his eyes saw what stood out the most, those are the eyes that always haunted his dreams. They weren't human like at all; they glowed and had double irises, he was so mesmerized by his eyes that he couldn’t find his voice.

His eyes weren’t the only thing that let him speechless. Undertaker looked stunning with his long silver hair arranged in a half up-do, his lips had been tainted in black lipstick which made him look like a porcelain doll.  He was wearing a dark gray long dress with frills at the bottom which decorated the dress beautifully.

 The corset inside made his waist look smaller, although he was a guy there defiantly wasn’t a lack of chest.  He wondered what was beneath that dress, that thought made Vincent gulp, he was also wearing a lace ribbon around his neck, Vincent assumed it was to hide his Adam's apple. 

“Like what you see my lord, better close your mouth before a fly goes in.” Undertaker grinned.

 Vincent closed his mouth immediately and turned a light shade of pink, he cleared his throat and gained composure.

 “Who’d knew dresses would fit well on the old Taker” he smiled slyly, Undertaker pouted upon hearing him being called old and took a deep breath with difficulty because of his corset, “after this, please serve me a good meal” he sighed “anything you want dear” Vincent smirked.

The ‘small’ gathering wasn’t small at all, it was held in one of the manors of a very wealthy Duke, Vincent had heard about him from his mother, but never met him. The people he and Undertaker were after, had been apparently trafficking children and using them as slaves. The Queen had ordered him to take care of the matter to save the fates of the poor children. The woman who they had been investigating had been killed. Apparently, the organization saw her as a risk and decide to make the right choose by getting rid of her.

    “You know the plan, no speaking at all, don’t get carried away with alcohol, keep an eye out for our goal, and please taker, stay close.” Vincent said to Undertaker while walking through the halls arm linked with said man. “Don’t worry; I won’t get to carried away.” Undertaker said with a small giggle and hid his mouth behind a small black hand fan.

 

“Believe it or not my lord, I’m quite a good lady.” he winked

 “Of course you are.” Vincent said with a grin

 “Remember if you see an opportunity, don’t do it on your own.” Vincent warned him.

 “Dear, although I look like a lady in this situation, doesn’t mean I am,” said Undertaker with a smirk “Don't worry, I won’t be a damsel in distress.”

 They reached a large black door, a doorkeeper welcomed them and opened it. Vincent scanned the room carefully, looking for his objective.

 

                 He found him near a large marble statue; the man was old probably in his sixties, he was short and had a rather large waist, his eyes were blue, his beard was at a decent length, he was wearing a typical black suit and a blue vest. This man was known for owning an oil company, which meant his reputation was high. “well that was easy” Undertaker whispered in Vincent's ear, which caused him a shiver down his spine. Their plan was simple; it was to lure the supposed member of the association with alcohol and Undertaker’s charm and make him spit out all the information, then disposing of him in a clean way.

 They made their way to their target walking with elegance through the crowd.

 “Hello excuse me, Mr. Garrick, my name is Benedict Allerton, and this is my lovely fiancé Rowena Deighton. we are euphoric to meet you” Vincent said with a smile.

 Garrick turned around, and his eyes immediately fell onto Undertaker. He gazed at him in a surprising way, with a glint of interest in his eyes.  Vincent did his best to ignore the look. “lovely to meet you madam” he said while taking Undertaker’s hand and placing a small kiss on it, Undertaker giggled and hid his face with his fan, “Ah yes mister Allerton, pleased to meet you” he said while shaking Vincent’s hand.

The night had gone on like this, every time Garrick would talk to them, Undertaker would shove a glass of wine onto his hands. They had gotten the man tipsy, so now they just needed to lure him out.

“Mr. Garrick, would you accompany us outside, to get some fresh air.” Vincent asked, the man just nodded. Undertaker hooked his arm onto Garrick; Vincent stared at him with amusement and Undertaker winked at him.

“You are such a lucky gentleman, Mr. Allerton; you have the most beautiful wife.” Garrick slurred while placing his arm around Undertaker’s waist, which caused annoyance to Undertaker because now he had the drunk man closer to his personal space.

They exited the door and headed to what seemed an empty hallway filled with doors. Vincent opened a door; it was a small bedroom, a guest bedroom he thought.

He headed inside and helped Undertaker carry the man. They placed him on a chair next to an open window. Undertaker closed the door and locked it. “I think we overdid it with the alcohol” Vincent sighed, “what do you mean my lord?” said Undertaker while getting closer to both at them, he looked at Garrick’s direction and saw the man with his head hanging low. “Oh.” Undertaker said in a surprised tone “that’s what you meant.” “Anyhow we should find a way to this man to my home so that I can interrogate him there.” Vincent said while turning to face Undertaker. “Yes, we should, but let’s take a break first, after we hide this man in the bathroom, so he doesn’t suddenly wake up.” Undertaker said while grinning; he made his way where Garrick was seated, and Vincent stood up as well to help him. They ended up dragging the poor man to the bathroom located inside the room. Vincent sat down on the bed, while Undertaker scanned the room for alcohol.

He spotted in a small corner, what seemed to be whiskey and glasses, Undertaker wasted no time and filled the glasses up. He handed one to Vincent who was staring off into space and took one for himself. Vincent looked up at the glass offered to him and took in his hand; he sipped a gulp of the alcohol “You know; I don’t think I’ve told you tonight…you look beautiful Undertaker.” he said while staring up to look at Undertaker, who was standing right above him. “Why thank you. But why is the prideful little earl so blunt, I know he only does that when he wants something, so come on what do you want to know?” Undertaker said while smirking and setting himself beside Vincent. Vincent knew this was his chance and was confident enough of what he was about to say or, rather do.

“You.” he said any small voice, while immediately turning over and placing his lips to the other’s mouth. Undertaker’s lips were softer than he had imagined, he tasted like alcohol and cinnamon. Vincent encircled the other’s man’s waist with his arms.

Undertaker stood still in shock for the first few seconds and then reacted, he welcomed Vincent commanding tongue into his mouth; he already knew what the looks Vincent gave him meant, but he never thought the man would have the encourage to admit it.  Undertaker placed his hands on Vincent’s neck and pulled him closer. Vincent without breaking the kiss pushed Undertaker onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

Out of breath, they parted for a brief moment, and stared at each other’s eyes; Vincent started stroking Undertaker’s jaw “I’ve wanted this for so long Taker, you don’t kno-“

“Adrian. That’s my name, Adrian. I’ve always known you gave me a little too much extra attention little Earl.” Adrian giggled and placed his hand on Vincent’s cheek.

Vincent smiled tenderly at the man under him; he felt a joy that blew his mind because now he finally knew the name of the man he always desired.

“Of course, you knew Adrian; you always know everything.” Vincent replayed with a voice filled with care and sweetness.

Adrian laughed and pulled Vincent’s head down to connect their lips. The kiss started as a soft one, filled with tenderness and care. Eventually, it began to get heated when Vincent got demanding and violated Adrian’s mouth with his tongue.  Adrian let out a moan, which only drove Vincent crazy, and made him disconnect their lips to start kissing the mortician’s neck, he then went up to suck softly, which made the other man gasped loudly. Vincent started to pull on Adrian’s dress but began to get frustrated when the dress didn’t seem to want to detach from the other’s body.

“You lack patience my lord” Adrian smirked and turned around so Vincent could undo the dress form behind.

The younger man let out a small ‘oh’ at realizing his mistake, and eagerly began to untie the laces that had been making his task difficult. When he finally finished, he let out a yelp of despair because now he had to also undo the corset, this made Adrian laugh.

After all the suffering, Vincent finally turned his lover around and leaned back to look at the other’s body. ‘He is the perfect creation ever’ Vincent thought to himself and leaned in again to connect their lips. Adrian’s hands began to roam the other man’s body, and zipped down his pants, and started to pull them down. Vincent started to kick himself out of his trousers.

Vincent then proceeded to lift his fingers, Adrian understood the message and started licking them, coating them with his saliva. After his fingers had been fully covered, he inserted one in the older man’s entrance, he began to stretch the other man’s hole, he then inserted a second finger, which made the other hiss a little, he started to scissor the man’s inner walls. He felt the other man suddenly shiver and looked up to see him with eyes closed and biting his lips; he knew he had his particular spot, so he started to massage it.

Listening to Adrian’s moans was like a blessing to Vincent’s ear, and he decided it was his favorite sound. “Vincent, I need you inside me” Undertaker plead, Vincent felt like he was dreaming, he was living a moment filled with so much bliss, he couldn’t believe it was indeed happening, seeing Undertaker, no, Adrian flushed and pleaded obscene things was too much. He immediately placed himself in-between the mortician’s thighs and placed his hard erection into the others entrance.

“Are you sure you are ready?” Vincent asked before proceeding

“Yes, please hurry!!” Adrian said with a whine

Vincent let the tip of his member enter the other’s puckering hole, and groaned when he felt the warmness and tightness of the other man. He heard Adrian take a deep breath and then progressed to enter him entirely.

He started with a slow pace and gradually began to pick up a rhythm where he knew the other was enjoying. The room was filled with moans and groans from both men. Reaching his climax, Vincent began to stroke Adrian’s member so they could both witness pleasure together.

 

    “You know Vincent; you are a spoiled little brat.” Undertaker said they laid in bed after sex, with Vincent head on Adrian’s stomach and the latter stroking his hair.

“Why would you ever say that Undertaker?” Vincent turned his head with an amused smile.

 

“Because the Earl always gets what he wants.” he said with a laugh “You still owe me a nice dinner” he finished.

“Anything for you Adrian” Vincent said while leaning down to give his own Undertaker a kiss.

“Good, now let’s take a shower, and get that poor man out of here before he wakes up” Undertaker said.

“Do you think he is alive?” Vincent asked

“What do you mean?”

“I kind of put some tranquilizer in his drink, because he was getting to touchy with something that belongs to me.”

“Vincent, don’t tell me you killed the man?”

“I didn’t…. He just has the possibility to be dead” he stated with an innocent smile.

In the end they ended up taking Garrick’s body to the Undertaker shop, instead of Vincent’s home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for this horrific story, I tried to write smut but miserably failed. pls don't kill me. (if anyone want's to fix the sex scene I'll gladly let you)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this first chapter is really short but I want to know what you guys think, please let me know if I should continue it.


End file.
